devils_denfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Careers
Animal Careers The following careers can be chosen for animals in the Devil's Den campaign. Attack Dog WS BS S T AG INT WP FEL +15 +15 +5 +5 +5 A W SB TB M MAG IP FP +2 Skills: Dodge Blow, Follow Trail, Intimidate Talents: Focused Strike, Menacing, Stout Hearted, Wrestling Entries: Must be a canine Beast of Burden You are muscle, the lead dog mushing through snow, the mountain pack mule who won't get separated from the caravan, the farmer's draft ox that knows the fields so well and could practically get the harvest to town by itself or the pedlar’s cart horse that stops itself cause it can recognize a good customer. Skills: Drive, Follow Trail, Perception Talents: Hardy, Sturdy, Very Strong Trappings: Good quality harness Entries: Only draft animals (horses, pony,mules, dogs, oxen, etc) may enter career. To gain XP in career for session must have pulled cart, sleigh, coach, etc or be carrying overload of more than 50 encumbrance Crow Trickster WS+5 AG+10 INT+10 WP+5 W+1 MV+1 Skills: Dodge Blow, Follow Trail, Navigation, Perception, Shadowing, Slight of Hand. Talents: Acute Hearing, Hardy, Mimic, Speech*, Stout Hearted. *Speech: The crow learns 5 simple words each time this trick is learned. Exterminator WS BS S T AG INT WP FEL +5 +5 +10 +5 +5 A W SB TB M MAG IP FP +2 Skills: Concealment, Follow Trail, Outdoor Survival, Silent Move, Dodge Blow, Scale Sheer Surface Talents: Luck, Night Vision, Resistance to Disease, Street Fighting, Swashbuckler, Tunnel Rat, Wrestling Entries: Must be a cat (or small but vicious dog)' ' Killer Hoof You are a battle steed. You are the Knight’s horse or a night goblins war wolf. Ulric smiles upon you. It is the mercenaries life for you. You grow strong and get a killer instinct. Skills: Dodge Blow, Perception, Swim Talents: Natural Weapons, Strike to Injure, Sturdy, Warrior Born Trappings: Any Barding Entries: Only mounts may enter. Must have been ridden into combat, been successfully commanded to attack, or defended yourself in melee in session to gain XP for this career ' Loyal Steed Description: You are the ultimate city horse. You can move through crowds, loud noises are something you're used to. You are the noble's ride in the parade decked out in colorful livery or the smugglers mount sneaking near the walls at midnight. You're your master's lifeline in many situations.' Skills: Navigation, Perception, Search, Silent Move 'Talents: Flee, Stout-hearted' Entries: Must be horse, pony, or other mount''' Trappings: Saddle '''Roadie Description: You are a road hardened animal. Life for you is spent outside. No stables to sleep in or fodder to eat normally, that is a rare luxury. You are the soldier's campaign horse, the forest ranger’s companion, the messenger's mount. You have toughened to eating brown grass or gone without, walking through wasteland for days. Your master is pushing you to the limits running to get there faster. ' ' ' ' Skills: Concealment, Outdoor Survival, Swim, Navigation''' Talents: Rover, Orientation' Entries: Must be a mount to enter this career. Must have traveled overland for at least half day in session to gain XP in this career for the session' Trappings: Saddle '''